


Are you ready

by Claire_cz



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 15DaysChallenge, Character Study, Dialogue, Experimental Style, Gen, Goodbye, Not Beta Read, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: A sneak peek into Shoma's thoughts after he left his long-time coaches and was trying to tackle the competitions alone... (Stephane didn't let him do this for long, though)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Are you ready

**Author's Note:**

> Another late addition to the 15DaysChallenge - prompt: goodbye
> 
> I had this idea about a dialogue of various people asking Shoma questions, Shoma answering + adding Shoma's inner thoughts (in italics) behind it.

"We've taught you everything we could. We’ve given you every piece of advice we knew… And I will never try to hold you back. But are really ready to leave? To say goodbye?" Mihoko asks nervously.

"I think I am."

_I don't know, am I?_

"I'm sure you will miss Nagoya. It will be heard to say goodbye," his second coach says.

"I'll have to get used to it."

_I will miss it terribly. True, I usually don't go out much but I like the comfort of being in a place I know..._

"Shoma-kun, look how it ended with you and Itsuki rooming together. Are you ready for this change, being on your own? Saying goodbye to this routine?" his mom asks looking him straight in the eyes.

"Itsuki was just annoying me. Always wanted to go buying clothes. I'm capable of training and living on my own. I'm an adult!"

_How will I do it? Bills and training plans and buying plane tickets?_

"Shoma-kun have you found a new coach? Wasn't it a bit too rush to leave Higuchi-san and say goodbye to everything you knew?" his manager asks in the summer.

"I'm carefully thinking about it."

_Yeah, exactly. That was stupid, maybe._

"And what will you do in the meantime? I mean there are competitions you should attend, you should train for, right?" the manager asks again.

"I will train without a coach!"

_Did I say it confidently enough? Hope so. There's no way I'm gonna train in Russia._

"Shoma-kun, are you ready to go to France alone? We don't have any accreditation I'm afraid but maybe I could somehow accompany you at least to France," Mihoko calls him and sounds worried.

"Thank you so much. But it's ok. There will be someone from the federation. And I will remember all the advice you had given me. I won't be alone."

_I won't be alone, though in the kiss and cry... And not only there... I'll be alone in the end. Well, I can't change that, can I?_

"I am really tired of going to the rink with you every other day. Can't you find someone else to film you and check your jumps?" Itsuki complains.

"At least you can practice for vlogging or whatever."

_Don't leave me please. I don't want to be all alone._

"Tickets, hotel reservation, accreditation, photos, participation fee, everything checked. I think we have everything what do you think?" an official from the federation asks.

"Um, I think so."

_Man, don't ask me, I've done it for the first time and am so exhausted and the competition hasn't even started._

[GP – Internationaux de France, 2019 after the SP]

"You are missing only 3 points for the third place. That's doable in the free!" the official from the federation tries to cheer.

"I will try. Nathan is far in the lead and Sasha too but I can fight for bronze."

_That was bad. And the free is even longer. What if...?_

[GP – Internationaux de France, 2019 after the FP]

"You are not injured or are you?" the federation lady asks immediately.

"N- No. Not injured."

_Feels worse than an injury though._

"Maybe you could find a coach," the manager suggests.

"Hm."

_Or maybe you could leave me alone and be sad for a while._

"We should plan more carefully towards Rostelecom. Grand Prix finale is out of question, but a better performance would be a positive sign for everyone. The sponsors, federation, you... Shoma-kun?" the manager plans.

"You can plan it, I agree with everything you'll plan."

_If I ever get to Russia. I’m ready to give up._

"Shoma, don't give up. I know you are the best," Stephane whispers in passing when he's going to prepare for a gala rehearsal he takes part in.

"... uhm."

_Best? I'm ready to say goodbye to skating._

"Shoma! Shoma, wait. I'm so sorry. You are such a special skater. Right, I know too much English. But... you are sad. And when you are sad everyone is sad. I don't want that. And you don't have a coach. I'm going to Rostelecom with Deniss and maybe I could be there with you too. Go to the kiss&cry with you..." now Stephane finds more time and carefully and slowly presents his suggestion.

"Okay, maybe, thank you."

_Uff, I didn't understand? Or did I? Stephane wants in the kiss &cry? With me? Did I tell him yes? I hope so._

"Are you going back to Japan? If you don't want to you could stay in Champery. Just like that, a few weeks. No travelling back and forth. Plus, we have Koshiro there. I'll accompany you to Russia, if you want. And then you'll have plenty of time to decide what to do next for the second half of the season," Stéphane offers.

"Champery. Koshiro. No travel. Yes I want. Thank you."

_I'll be training with Stephane! And no stupid time zones between France and Japan and Russia. So much sleep. And Stephane, yes._

[GP – Cup of Russia, 2019]

"I'm so proud of you. It was so much better. You can do it. You are special, Shoma, believe me."

"I'm happy."

_It was really so much better._

"Did you forget something, Shoma? Why are you so nervous?" Stephane asks in the shuttle bus to the hotel.

"Didn't forget. I want to stay in Champery. Can I?"

_Just at least until nationals. Please say yes._

"You can stay however long you want," Stephane says and hugs him.

"Thank you. I'm happy."

_I’m happy._

**Author's Note:**

> IdF 2019 was that sad competition where Shoma had a very unfortunate FP and had to be alone in the kiss&cry. 
> 
> Other events are not so strictly 100 % as irl, eg. Stephane didn't take part in the gala.


End file.
